what_happened_after_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
Iris is the biological elder sister of Ziel, being the eldest daughter of Zeref and Mavis. Personality Iris has shown to be very knowledgeable, showcasing herself as a historian when revisiting a folktale of her birthplace, seemingly enjoying the counterbalance of a "wonderful story" of the two demons. She's shown to have a humorous side to her, as seen when she wanted to see Juliet and Heine do battle, only to later say it was a joke. In regards to her underlings, she is very attached to them, even referencing them as her "children". When serious, she has shown to criticize and be honestly blunt to those even above her. Besides all of this, she is very respectful and complimentary to those higher than her. However, she can be somewhat vain as well as silver-tongued, remembering that she is no longer known as the "Scarlet Angel," but the "Scarlet Despair," desiring something much cuter to be called. Powers and Abilities Universe One (ユニバースワン Yunibāsu Wan): Also known as World Reconstruction Magic (世界再構築魔法 Sekai Sai Kōchiku Mahō), Iris, by firstly enchanting the land, can manipulate the very geography of the ground itself, with the ability of compressing the land to as much as five percent (or less) of its original size, thereby altering the entire landscape. The true purpose of this Magic is the power of bringing certain things or people to specific areas and locations. There are major side effects, as the new age Magic teleports all the inhabitants of the area (including Iris herself) and even structures and landmarks randomly all over the affected area. An indication to its power lies in the area of effect and Zeref's shock at the fact that Iris would cast it in the first place. Iris calls this Magic one of "a new era," indicating that it was created rather recently and would thus be unknown to someone who has knowledge of all Magics of old. Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō): Iris has shown the ability to remotely view an area by summoning a giant eye in the sky over the location she wants to see and linking this eye with her true one. Both the giant eye and her real eye show a cross-shape pattern while the Magic is active. Flight: Iris has shown that she can fly to any location with her demon wings. Equipment Staff: Iris wields a massive light-brown staff in her right hand, matching, if not surpassing, its owner's height, and being divided into two large, inwardly curved antlers near the top; considerably below those, the weapon begins to be overlaid with brown leopard-skin spots that extends up to the antler's tips. It has yet to be revealed if the staff fulfills a specific purpose. She has shown to use her staff in conjunction with her Magic, simply by tapping the ground or waving the wooden artifact as if it were a wand to induce her abilities. Quotes Trivia Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Antagonists